


Dimensional Shenanigans and Wanton Cruelty

by MarquessBrie



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Character Death, Cock Vore, F/M, I'm telling you, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Other, Psychological Torture, Self-Indulgent, Sex, Sexual Assault, Vaginal Sex, you probably don't want to read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarquessBrie/pseuds/MarquessBrie
Summary: On the Valiant, in an alternate timeline between capturing and aging the Doctor, the Master takes some time to have some fun and break his friend.





	Dimensional Shenanigans and Wanton Cruelty

His tousled hair was more messy than usual, and he sported a bruised cheek and a cut lip from the fight to tie him to that low chair, but he was still the Doctor. Still that thorn in his side. He was the Doctor and his prisoner, until the end of the universe.

“Comfy?” the Master asked with a mad glint in his dark eyes. He watched hits subject spit blood to the side and glare in response. “I had that chair specially made, just for you, just for this,” his enthusiastic energy belied a certain sadism. 

“Haven't you beaten me enough?” The lanky Time Lord squirmed in the odd seat, trying to afford his genitals some small amount of protection. As it was, he was tied down such that he couldn't close his pinstripe-clad knees, or even straighten his coat or half-unbuttoned shirt. The chair only offered support to his legs and rear, with a deep indent exposing him otherwise.

Dancing around his beaten opponent in his fitted Italian suit, the Master cackled gleefully. “Oh, you misunderstand my intentions! Today I'd like to treat you!” The Doctor narrowed his eyes in apprehension. The smaller Time Lord strolled around behind his prisoner and leaned in close to his ear.

He whispered, voice calm and casual as his glittering eyes watched the door he'd entered by. “You remember the biology courses we took at the Academy, right?” 

He could almost feel the Doctor's breath catch in his throat as a cute little blonde stepped into the room with them. He stifled giddy laughter as he continued at normal volume. “I figured, it's been so long, you might have forgotten. You might need a refresher course.” He almost skipped to the casually clad woman, before snaking his arm around her waist and pulling her to his side. “I hope she's your type? The curls are a little much for me” he said, looking from him to her and back again.

The pain and the longing in his eyes, the surprise and the fear as the Doctor choked out one word “Rose…?” It was almost too much. The Master ran his fingers through her golden curls before grabbing a tight fistful and pulling her head back. He nibbled at her neck, play acting at lust in front of him. His prisoner graciously obliged with pained horror contorting his face.

He feigned a sigh of dissatisfaction, letting go of her. “No, but the best I could do on short notice,” he said looking her over. She seemed weirdly unfazed by everything going on, unaware of her surroundings. “She's a dead ringer, though right?” The Master savored the confusion on his opponent's face, a small victory in itself, but the night was still young. 

“About that biology refresher, though,” the Master walked back over to the Doctor and leaned over him, grabbing his prisoner's forearms. “You remember how difficult it is for Gallifreyans to conceive. You don't want us to be the last our kind, do you?” He whispered, words of concern tainted with the venom of subtext. You murderer. Genocide twice over. Betrayer of the species. “You remember what we had to do to keep a pregnancy viable?” His questions were pointed, prodding at his prisoner, and his jabs were rewarded with dawning terror on the face of the Doctor.

“No,” the bound Time Lord choked out. The Master stood up and straightened his coat, smirking smugly. “No, you can't!” He turned to the woman who seemed to be dazedly staring off into space. “Master, please, no!” The Doctor pleaded, thrashing around on his unmoving chair.

“My dear, make my guest feel welcome,” the Master calmly instructed his servant. His slave. She curtsied and gracefully made her way over to the frantically resisting Time Lord, curves swaying temptingly as she did. He pulled out a more conventional chair of his own as she kneeled before the Doctor and unzipped his trousers.

“You don't have to listen to him, please stop, please” the lanky prisoner begged her, trying to break through the Master's control. His voice caught in his throat when her warm, gentle hand reached in to cup him. “No, no, no, you can still stop! Please! Don't-” she ripped the crotch of his pants wide open leaving nothing but gray boxer briefs between her, and his growing erection.

The Master smirked. Things were going better than expected. “If I didn't know better, I'd say you enjoyed this,” he gestured at the Doctor's straining cock. The woman guided him over his waistband, the heat of her hands interfering with his pleading. Seeing his old foe like this, seeing this little slut so eager to please, the Master was getting a little excited himself.

The Doctor was panting by the time she had gotten his cock and balls out from behind his underwear, but still protesting. “N-no, you c-c-can’t-” he inhaled sharply as she took his head into her cute little mouth. She caressed his balls gently and slid her tongue around the spongy helmet and hardening shaft, stopping his voice except for a few strangled moans. His eyes slid out of focus; centuries of celibacy led to this sort of sensitivity.

The Master groaned half in appreciation, half in discomfort from the sudden tightness of his pants. He moved slowly, though savoring his own desire, first removing his coat, then his cufflinks and finally rolling up his sleeves. As she began sucking in earnest. “Don't be shy, girl. Take him all in,” he commanded, and she began deep throating the Doctor enthusiastically. His prisoner's writhing was of pleasure now, as opposed to resistance. 

As she built up a rhythm, he gathered up a few shards of his wits, enough to breathily protest. “No… stop… please…” Her golden curls bounced on his thighs as she bobbed happily on his cock. From the corner of his heavily lidded eyes, he saw his captor moving, close behind this doomed woman. He yanked at something… her pants? Where had his jacket gone? But these thoughts were washed away in the hot, tight caress of her throat.

The Master discarded her jeans and licked his fingers before exploring underneath her light pink panties. She was hot and wet and oh-so-ready for him, for her Master. “You slut. You stupid whore,” he crooned to her, unzipping his pants and pulling out his throbbing cock. “You want to be used, to be consumed, don't you?” He asked, pulling the pink strip of cloth out of his way and positioning himself at her entrance. She moaned enthusiastically, a lusty duet with the Doctor.

The Master grabbed a handful of her hair, and shoved her hard onto his prisoner's cock as he plunged to the hilt into her. His snarl of savage pleasure mingled with the Doctor's mindless cry all over the woman's choking. He lingered there, until the woman started fighting for breath, and a couple beats after, just to feel her frantic struggles as she gagged on captive cock.

The Master smirked at the Doctor's ragged breath when he let the woman up off of him. He pulled her back to see his prisoner's cock grow even more, it's drooling tip opening up a little bit. “Just kiss it” he instructed his slave, releasing her hair. She caught her breath and leaned forward to press her lips on it, ever so gently.

The Doctor threw his head back as her face sank a little into his cock. It throbbed and engulfed her face a little more. She didn't pull away, and the Master pounded her tight, drenched pussy. “Yes, you slut, you murderer!” He growled, pumping away into her. “Take it! Take her!” he snarled as her head was completely engulfed. The Doctor moaned in helpless abandon as his cock slid down her neck and began stretching to accommodate her shoulders.

The Master grabbed her wrists and held them behind her with one of his hands, easing her way into the helpless Time Lord. Each of his thrusts pushed her a little deeper, eliciting a tiny moan from his captive. His drooling cock inched down her back engulfing her soft, supple breasts before making its way down her flat stomach. The Master snarled insults at them both, and tears flowed freely down the Doctor's panting face. Her head and shoulders were causing an enormous bulge the prisoner's sack, getting bigger as more of her slipped inside.

The Master's control waned so deep inside the Doctor, and the woman began squirming in dizzy confusion as she was restrained physically and mentally without breath. Whatever tenuous grasp the captive had on his humanity evaporated with the pangs of intense pleasure caused by her writhing. He groaned, thrusting his hips into her sliding his throbbing cock down the small of her back. The Master roared in approval that his foe had lost all semblance of control, pumping furiously before throwing his head back in a powerful climax that shook him to his core. 

He slid out of her as the Doctor's cock began to slide over her luscious ass, and stumbled over to his chair. He draped himself bonelessly over it as he watched his prisoner slurp up her legs. Soon only her feet were visible outside of him, then her toes, then nothing. She was curled up in his balls in front of the Doctor.

The two Time Lords panted, spent, one deeply satisfied, one simply dazed. The woman's shape became less distinct in her new home, the balls slowly beginning to take their original size and shape as she melted away. The Doctor shuddered in residual pleasure and dawning shame as his body absorbed his unwitting prey. The Master began to laugh, slowly and quietly at first, but growing in volume and insanity. “You were right! Humans are fun! We must do this again sometime!” He jeered psychotically.

The Doctor wept quietly for some time, full of remorse. The Master savored his tears for a long time before he turned to leave. “Wait…” the prisoner choked. The captor stopped. “What was her name?” the Doctor asked plaintively.

“Don't know, don't care. Doesn't matter now.” He said coldly, though he smiled inside as he left his broken opponent to a fresh bout of sobbing.


End file.
